


The Quiet Game

by AllOverOliver



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bruh, i love levi so much now lol, playing a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: A|N: This fic is based on an ask that said: “So Levi is my boy. May I humbly ask for “Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that" (drink-it-write-it’s prompt) for the otaku boi?”
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan x MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	The Quiet Game

His eyes were peeled, staring at her. His pale face began to dust in a rosy glow as his gaze moved down her features. His hand rested under his chin while his elbow relaxed on the surface.

“Please, stop smiling at me like that.” His lush lips remained parted as he inhaled. 

“Like what? This is my natural smile.” She taunted, grinning wider than before. Her dainty fingers pushed wispy locks behind her reddening ears. 

Leviathan closed his mouth as his brows rose slightly. Curiosity washed over his sharp features as his eyes scanned her body language. 

At her desk, she leaned toward him, legs crossed with her body angled in his direction. The tip of her foot ran along the opposing calf while her shoulders dipped flirtatiously. 

Their notebooks laid open on the tabletop, pencils wedged into the crease. Their homework went untouched as they used their study session time to talk instead of work.

“I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that" Leviathan inched his hand toward her on the desk but stopped short before he grabbed her resting arm. 

He allowed a confident smirk to splay on his lips when shyness took hold of her beautiful features. After all, that shameless flirting they did, she was really going to play coy all of a sudden?

“What does that mean?” Her large eyes sparkled with curiosity while she lightly chewed her bottom lip to hide her smile.

“Do you really want to find out?” Leviathan edged closer to her. 

It wasn’t like the door to the empty classroom was locked, but he didn’t think anyone would be interrupting them anytime soon. It was after school, and the majority of the students would have gone back to the dorms by now. 

She stopped biting her lip and displayed a sexy smile for him, as if to invite him closer. Leviathan didn’t let the invitation go to waste and reached his hand over to grab the back of her head. He leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers. She remained frozen the first few seconds of the kiss, but when her hand came up to cup his cheek, he was reinvigorated. 

Levi stood, still kissing her, and pulled her up from her chair. She stood on wobbly knees and followed his guide. Levi’s hair wisped over his brows as he angled his back against the desk. 

With his tongue tracing the parting in her lips, he sat on the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his tongue to pass, pressing hers against his. He hummed, tugging her hips until she was sliding onto his lap. 

“Levi…” She whispered when his hands began to roam her curves. 

“Hm?” With his eyes closed, he pressed his lips to hers over and over. 

“What if someone catches us?” She managed between kisses.

With his lips remaining barely atop hers, he smiled. “No one is lame enough to stay after school. We’re fine.” He added, pecking a quick press to her lips. 

She huffed with a laugh. Levi smiled wide, and his dimples deepened. “WE are staying after school!” She pointed out.

Leviathan laughed and hugged her closer. Her knees rested on the tabletop on either side of his hips. Her skirt rode up deliciously high, not going unnoticed by the man’s keen eye. “Yeah, cuz we’re equally lame.” 

She kept a laugh from escaping by pressing her lips together. “Is that how you woo women? Calling them lame?”

He kissed her again, hard and passionate as his hands slid along the dip of her back. He pulled away just enough to whisper. “It’s working with you, isn’t it?” The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smirk. 

“You ass,” She playfully hit his shoulder. 

Leviathan laughed even louder before bringing her in for an even steamier kiss. She rolled her hips along his lap, and he nipped at her bottom lip. He ran his hands up her top, up and up until he cupped her chest. He teased her quickly stiffening nipples by squeezing and rubbing her breast. She exhaled at the action, and her tone was laced with a sensual moan. 

Swallowing thickly, he tried to stave off the cloudy feeling that fogged his judgment. Nothing too intense should be going on in the classrooms, just in case someone did stroll by and caught them. 

“You should stay quiet,” His kisses trailed along her bottom lip. “Unless you want to get caught.” He cocked a brow as if that statement sounded sexy to him. 

His fingertips wiggled along her thigh, moving the pleats of fabric out of the way. His hand began to snake up until he met the hidden garment. 

“Is that the name of the game?” She relaxed her thighs open and ran her fingers into his soft hair. 

“Mhm,” He teased her panty line. “The quiet game. The first one to scream loses.” 

“Scream?!” Her breath hitched. “What are you planning to do???” 

“Haha, Okay, okay. At least the first one to make a sound above a normal tone is the loser.” 

She settled back into his lap while Leviathan’s fingers ran along her thigh. 

“Alright,” She agreed. “Let’s play.” Her hand trailed down his abdomen, tracing what she could of his detailed muscles. 

Leviathan sighed, closing his eyes as their lips grew closer. “I thought you might say that.” He whispered.

“Hm?” 

His lips pressed hard against her mouth, muffling speech. His hand cupped her sex, and he rotated the palm in circular motions. She moved the opposing way, gaining far more friction. 

A breath caught in her throat as she held back a moan. 

“That’s it,” His breath danced over her shoulder while his lips trailed along her skin. He moved his hand up and used two fingers to tease the swelling clit over the thin barrier. “Go on,” He coaxed in a teasing tone. 

She licked her lips and bit them. Her determination to win was evident in her scrunched brows. Pulling at Levi’s shirt, she palmed at him in kind. His hard cock strained against his clasps, and she scrambled to undo them. 

Levi didn’t wait another second before he pulled the tiny fabric to the side. His other hand moved to cup her ass while his fingers dipped into her slick entrance. 

She huffed and let her face drop to his shoulder. She hummed quietly with every motion he made. Leviathan added a second finger, and she moaned softly into his neck. 

“Do you like this?” He asked, scissoring his fingers until she literally dripped onto his palm. 

“Yeah,” She moaned, trying to remain quiet with every stroke. 

“Do you wish you could have more?” He nipped at her earlobe until chilled bumps appeared. 

“Oh….” She began bucking her hips in time with his movements. “Yes, yes, more…” She quietly mewled in lewd tones.

He breathed heavily as her hand ran up and down the length of his shaft over his pants. 

Adding a third finger, he moved slowly. Leviathan backed away and watched pleasure twist her features. She moved between a soft smile and an intense pout. It was beautiful all the expressions she had. Levi wanted to see them all.

Using his thumb, he ran circles over her helpless clit. A few rotations were all she needed before she pinched her eyes shut and began moaning against his shoulder. She was loud, and he smiled into her hair victoriously. 

Her body spasmed against his, only making him harder. Her cunt throbbed against his intruding fingers, and he could only think about how good that would have felt on his cock. 

“You lose,” He asserted, removing his hand from her. 

“And so what,” She pouted playfully but still trying to catch her breath. 

“That means we have to get out of here, and fast,” Levi smiled. “Before someone comes snooping around and sees us like this.” He helped her up off his lap and steadied her. “Do you want to, maybe…, come to my room?”

She nodded affirmatively before she spoke. “Yes, yes, I do.” 

They linked hands and hurried out of the classroom together. They left their homework behind, indifferent whether or not someone would find the notebooks before they did. He didn’t want to waste a single second with her. Their school work was not nearly as important as she was and could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
